


One Look

by darklightangel64



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklightangel64/pseuds/darklightangel64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single look can tell you everything and nothing. Jacob realizes that, this is the worse part about it. </p><p>- Just one look tells you so much yet so little at the same time.<br/>- One look that’s all it took, all it takes.<br/>- One look can fool you.<br/>- My eyes open and meet his, one look isn’t enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Look

**Author's Note:**

> It's been brought to my attention that the story is a bit awkward to read and I'm trying to fix that as best I can so I apologize beforehand about that. 
> 
> P.S. Story takes place in Seattle, Washington not Forks, Washington.

I’m sitting outside my favorite little shop and there is so many people passing by. I can tell so much about each person yet truly know so little. I watch a blonde with red lips to match her brand named high heels struts by in her super mini skirt. At a glance she seems like a high-end prostitute or gold digger. But she’s actually a big shot from the company whose building blocks out the sun for part of the city. A body builder walks out of the shop and looks as if he lives in the gym but I know his actually a biologist that lives in his lab. Just one look tells you so much yet so little at the same time.

As I think this, he sits down by me with his thousand watt smile. I smile back still impressed as ever by everything about him; his pale skin, his voluminous lips, his lean muscles, and his green eyes. No words are exchanged just smiles and our eyes meet. One look that’s all it took, all it takes.

We leave together, walking side by side. Almost but never quite touching, it’s like a game. We cut through the park the smell of hot dogs permeates the air. There is a couple working out together and the young blond man seems clearly nauseates. Is because of the brutal work out by the small pixie beside him? No, he just can’t stand the smell of hot dogs it makes him sick. That little pixie is evil, that hates to jog is trying to cure him by making them jog by here almost every day near the hot dog stand. We continue walking as we approach the building complex a model comes out of a taxi he smiles at us always the concern doctor even out of the hospital. We ride the elevator up avoiding further contact visual or otherwise. As we are about to exit, a mother is waiting for the elevator. She greets us sweetly and we exits so she may enter. As the elevator doors close I think to myself how one can be a mother without a child? She can’t. One look can fool you.

I shake in anticipation as the door opens. As soon as we enter, he closes the door behind us. He shoves me against the door and kisses me frantically. Teeth bump, lips are mashed but the frantic kissing doesn’t stop. The need for oxygen comes too quick and he is force to break away. He breaths heavily and rests his forehead on mine for a second. He begins to mouths my jaw and neck then makes his way to my ear. As he nibbles my ear lobe he whispers in a whine.

“I need you Jacob, please.”

I break in an instance, place my hands right below his butt cheeks and lift him off the ground. He squeaks in shock but quickly wraps his legs around my waist. He continues his ministries on my neck as we make it to the bedroom. I gently bring him down to the bed and kiss him passionately, if not a little desperately. I take a moment to look down at him sprawled beneath me. His legs parted with me in between them, his chest rapidly moving up and down, on his cheeks a slowly brightening blush and pale white skin taunting me from the small opening on the top of his button up shirt. If his cheeks wasn’t flaming before they were now.

“St-top..sta-ring.” He told me quietly dragging his arms over his face. I hasten to remove them.

“Don’t! I want to see you.”

He squirms under my gaze and bites his lip as I hold down his arms. His pink tongue nervously wets his lips and I bent down to take it, his lips, his tongue, his everything. For a while we stay as we were, mouth fucking. I suck on his tongue, then after properly wetting his lips shoved my tongue in his moist warm cavern again and explored the familiar plains of Edwards’ mouth. My eyes open and meet his, one look isn’t enough.

Without a care I start tearing away at his shirt with one hand until his chest is finally exposed to me. I latch on to his left nipple sucking it urgently than without warning I bite it gently. He moans. I swirl my tongue for a bit before moving on to the other one and repeating the process this time biting a bit harder. While removing my shirt I leave a few love bites around his chest but move up to his neck and align both of our groins. Every time I leave a love bite his back arches and his groin brushes again mine. I love it, teasing him this way.

“L-let me…g-go.” He says in a breath voice.

“No.” I respond and shut him up by sealing my mouth over his; battling with his tongue for dominance. I win, I always win. 

I look down at him and he is a mess but it’s not enough. His lips aren’t swollen enough, his isn’t covered in enough hickies, he has too much clothes on, and it’s not enough. I start unbuckling his belt, unbutton his pant button and slide down his zipper. My knuckles continuously brush against his groin and he whimpers for more. I have him raise his butt off the bed and remove both his pants and underwear in one go.

Finally, his fully nude and I study him with my eyes he moves to cover up his face and groin but I pin him arm down on this sides. I growl like an animal. “Don’t move.” He looks at me not with fear but with eyes full of lust. His fingers cling to the sheets and his member twitches with anticipation. Soon I am studying his body with not just my eyes but with my hands, my lips, and my tongue. Cataloging every scar, curve, edge, and all his sweet spots. He squirms enjoying my ministrations but it isn’t enough he wants, he needs more. I stop touching him and lean over to the nightstand. I open the top draw and take out the lube. 

“Flip over.” I tell him.

“I-I..can’t.” He says nearly breathless. I look him over and can tell his slightly shaking; his member is covered in pre-come. His close to cumming. I can feel more blood rushing south. I swallow and help him lay on his chest. I make him bring up his knees so his bottom is in the air. My eyes rake over his delicate flesh; I can see him shiver in anticipation. 

I cover my fingers in lube. I start with my middle finger to go as deep as I can. I want to be patience and take things slow but who am I kidding? His so close there is no time for games. One look and I want more.

I have two fingers in him, scissoring him, stretching him. 

“…Please.” He moans. I pull my fingers out and add more lube to my hand. I smear it all over my cock. I align with his hole and he holds his breath as my tip touches his clenching entrance. I place one hand on his hip and the other I slide from the small of his back to his shoulders then I give it a gentle squeeze. He breaths out and I slide all the way in. I hold still enjoying the incredible heat until I feel Edward move. Then I pull back slowly and push back in slowly. This doesn’t continue for long. Soon, I pounding away using my hand on his shoulder as leeway. I go in deep and fast. Edward is soon reduced to a shivering, moaning mess below me. I enjoy every second of it. He makes grabby hands for his dick but today I want him to come on only my dick. I slow down and he whines. I flip him over and pin his wrist with one hand. It takes me a while but I finally find his spot. With every swipe of my dick on his prostate he moans louder. His near his breaking point.

“P-please…l-e…ah…s-so…good…oh..god. Plea-plea..se…cum…me…please….please…” Between moans and gasps for air he can’t form any more words but I know what he wants. I pound into him as fast and as hard as I can. He screams and bares his throat to me as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. His inner walls spam wildly bring me to the edge but what drives me over is him wrapping his legs around my waist to bring me closer. I know what he wants. As I cum inside of him I bite his shoulder hard, aroused at the thought of the terrible mark I’m leaving on him. He mewls as I drag the last of our orgasm out of him. His shaking and twitchy. I love it. I finally let go of his shoulder and kiss him lazily as I slip out of him. I don’t immediately collapse next to him instead I hover over him for a second. His eyes are closed, he trying to catch his breath but can’t quite manage, his lips are red and swollen, his brownish red hair is a bigger mess than usual and the love bites sooth something possessive inside me if only for the last time. One look and I knew you were all I ever wanted.

I collapse next to him and after a few moments he gets up and looks at himself in the mirror.

“How I’m I suppose to go back with all these love bites?” He asks.

“You didn’t stop me.” I replied as I get up and dress myself.

“…I didn’t want you to.”

“They will fade in time.” 

“Tomorrow is the wedding day.”

“I know, I-I got carried away.”

“Because today the last time.”

“…Yeah.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“It does, we’ve talked about this before.”

“But we could be happy together.”

“I made a promise to my dad before he died and I plan on keeping it.”

“But you don’t love her.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I love you Jacob please don’t do this, please don’t marry her.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Edward, you know why. You know that I’m a full Native American. Our population is dwindling and my father wanted to make sure I married someone from our tribe. It’s my duty.”

“It isn’t, plenty of Native Americans marry outside of their tribe and your gay Jacob.”

“My tribe won’t accept that.”

“Why won’t they? They support the LGBT/Two-Spirit same-sex relationships and allow same-sex marriage. You don’t have to do this.”

“You know it’s different for me. I’m the son of the great Black family and when my sisters both married outside of the tribe and left. It became my responsibility to carry our blood line forward. It’s what my father asked of me before he died and it’s what my people expect of me.”

“What about what you want?” Edward’s voice cracked “What about me?”

“Edward, I carry the hope of my people and…I promised that I would do this.”

“But you don’t have to! You can donate sperm! Impregnate a pure blooded Native American! We could live on the Reservation and raise your dozens of pure blooded kids until we die. I can live with it…I want it, to be with you to raise a bunch of little Jacobs.”  
“But that’s not what my father wants.”

“So that’s it?” 

“Edw-“

“Don’t…just go.”

“Will you still come?”

“To torment myself by seeing you leave me for a women you don’t love?”

“…”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

One look and I would have crumpled…so I didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love/hate the ending. It powerful like I want it but sad and hopeless. I don't usually like my stories to end like that so I think I may do a squeal I just don't know what direction to move it towards or maybe I'll just make something else and leave this as a one-shot. We'll see. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
